


The Unexpected Guest

by apwriter



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apwriter/pseuds/apwriter
Summary: An unexpected surprise sends Joe and Phyllis into a tailspin. How will this revelation affect the rest of their lives? Set in 1920's DA series timeline.





	1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Phyllis Molesley cringed as she held her belly tight. The pains were few and far between now as she tightened her hand on a nearby chair, waiting for the agony to pass. She motioned towards the living room where Joseph was immersed in the latest goings on in the days newspaper. She tapped him on the shoulder.

“Dear, I had another pain again, this time much worse.” 

Joe, shocked, not sure what to do at that moment, flattened the paper onto the settee and stood up to be closer to his now suffering wife.

“Are you thinking the baby is coming?” I can go fetch the doctor if its time.” Him holding her steady with loving comfort. 

Phyllis looked up at him in worried pain.

“Yes, I think it is time to get the doctor, better sooner than latttterr....Owwww.”

Joe kissed her forehead with supportive calmness. “Its going to be alright my love. I will find Dr. Clarkson as quickly as I can. But I don't want to leave you alone like this. Are you sure you will be alright?"

Phyllis cringed with another anticipating contraction, but had the strength to respond. 

“No, I don't want you to go, but its the only way to get help. So, please Joe, go, now, before this baby decides to come out on its own.”

Joe quickly put on his hat and coat, kissed Phyllis one more time and dashed through the door like a rabbit. Phyllis looked on, begging god to please bring the doctor as soon as he could.

She then made her way to the biggest chair in their living room, counting down the minutes and having more contractions. When her loving Joe finally arrived back with Dr. Clarkson and also Mrs. Crawley, her relief to see them was both glorious and worrisome. Mrs. Crawley wasted no time in escorting Phyllis upstairs to their bedroom, Joe watching nervously as his dear, sweet wife was suffering in such pain. Dr. Clarkson assured him, this was perfectly normal in her condition, and advised him to stay put, while him and Mrs. Crawley did their duty. By now, Phyllis was gripping onto a bed railing in the middle of the room, continuing to bare down more contractions, with Mrs. Crawley by her side, being supportive and about to help her deliver this baby in the next few hours. As Dr. Clarkson was sorting out his instruments, his mind suddenly flashed back to the time Phyllis came to his office, complaining about being very tired, and nauseated for more than 2 weeks. He examined her and was shocked to discover that this, 42 year old woman was pregnant. He couldn't believe it, he had never had a patient be in this predicament before, in his whole life being in practice. He smiled at her in utter surprise. 

“I don't know how to tell you this Mrs. Molesley, I don't know how this is even possible, but you are pregnant.”

Phyllis looked back at him in shock of her own.

“I'm...how is that possible? I am way over the age of when all, of at least, most woman would be able to have a baby, how can a woman of my age be....pregnant? I don't understand.”  
“Neither can I, but you really are”. I can't explain it either I'm afraid, you'll just have to take my word on this one.”

Phyllis put a hand on her tiny belly. motioning it back and forth until a faint smile began appearing over her face. 

“I am going to be a mother? Joe will be so shocked, I think he will fall over on his feet.” I don't know how or when I should tell him?” What do you think I should do doctor?”

Dr. Clarkson put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Just tell him when you are ready and over the shock yourself Mrs. Molesley. But when you do tell him, I'm sure he will be delighted. A lost for words, yes, but still delighted none the less.”

Phyllis motioned towards her coat and hat. She was ecstatic now and was lost for words herself.

“Thankyou so much Doctor, I can't believe what a wonderful thing this will be for Joe and I. Please don't say anything to her ladyship or the rest of the household until I've told my husband.”

“Of course not Mrs. Molesley, my lips are sealed.”

He then watched her leave, but noticed a more spring in her step.

Now after 7 months without complications, it was time to deliver this miracle in front of his eyes. Mrs. Crawley helped Phyllis into bed and signalled for Dr. Clarkson to start the labour process. She gave him the instruments he needed and gave Phyllis clean face towels and support to push. Joe listened intently as the voices of pain and anguish echoed through their little cottage. He paced back and forth with anticipation and worry for his wife and baby. He decided to get some fresh air to help calm his nerves that he was feeling. The air was cold and brisk with the wind clutching intently onto his hands and face. He didn't know what to do at that moment but look at the stars, praying for Phyllis's safe delivery and health to the baby inside her. As he closed his eyes and began praying, his mind suddenly went back to the time Phyllis told him the news.

“Joe, can I talk to you for a moment, in private?” Phyllis noticing Thomas close to him in the hallway.

They entered the bootroom and Joe closed the door behind him. He looked at her curiously.

“What is it my love, is everything alright?”

Phyllis walked closer to her husband, not sure how to tell him. Her legs buckling under the pressure, she swallowed hard. 

“I'm not sure how to tell you this.”. Her hands moving back and forth together.

Joe took her hands in concern. “What is it, my love”?

“Well, you remember that appointment I had with Dr. Clarkson last week, about seeing him for my continuous nausea?”

Joe looking questionable now. “Yes.”

“She took another deep breath. “Well, he did the exam, and it turned out to be something I never expected to ever happen.”

Joe was worried now.

“Oh no Phyllis, you're not sick?”

“Well, not exactly. But you might say I am sick in another form. Like a certain vomiting in the mornings, and not being able to keep food down.”

Joe contemplated her words for a moment, then realized what she was trying to say.

“You're preg...?”

“Pregnant? Yes, I am. I couldn't believe it either. Me of all people, at this age, thinking I was over being ever able to have a child. But it has happened, to me, to us.” 

Phyllis noticed Joe beginning to motion towards the nearby table, seeing his face turn white.

“Joe? My love? Are you alright? Did you want me to get you some water or something?” 

Joe could hardly open his month to say even the simplest thing. But managed to bring out “No, don't, wait.”

He lowered his head to stop him from fainting, and reached out his hand for Phyllis to take it. 

“I'm alright.” 

After a few moments of getting back his composure, he looked back up at his wife with the most loving look he has ever bestowed on her face, now comprehending this news. “Is it really true? Am I really going to be a father?”I can't believe it. You wife are just full of surprises.”

Phyllis smiled. “And don't you forget it my dear husband, the next time I surprise you like this again.”

He stood and began combing a hand through his hair confused. 

“But, how? You are 42 years old, I thought you...I mean, we were way over that kind of thing.”

“I thought so too, I didn't understand it either, I asked Dr. Clarkson if he could explain, but he couldn't. I guess life is full of surprises.”

Joe popped his eyes. “That's certainly an understatement”

Phyllis took Joe's hands not sure what to do next.

“Now what, my love?” How do I tell her ladyship or the whole house for that matter?”

“Leave it to me, I'll think of something to tell the Grantham's and lady Violet. I'm sure she'll have a field day with this one.”

“Don't be silly, I'm sure she will be thrilled just like the rest of them.”

Joe gave her a warning look.

“With old lady Violet, don't be too sure.”

Phyllis kissed him lovingly.

“Oh you poor man”.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, as Joe expected, the whole family gathered in the parlour with enough drinks to fill a brewery. They were all seated accordingly in mindless chatter about the goings on around Downton. A few minutes later, he noticed Lady Violet enter, and with her usual greeting, opened up with a witty remark about how the family was beginning to bend over backwards in drunken diplomacy, as she gently positioned her cane and slowly sat down beside Robert. As the chatter continued, he thought it was now or never to announce the blessed news to his former employers who had treated him with nothing but kindness and generosity. He began stepping closer, as Cora summoned a now perplexed Mr. Carson with another glass of sherry. Him looking down at the former footman with narrow, disappointing eyes. She then noticed Joe standing near her as if he was waiting in line for something. 

“Oh, hello Mr. Molesley, why are you standing there like a dog without his bone, at this time of night? 

Then, her mind suddenly snapped with concern for her ladysmaid.

Wait...is something wrong? Is your wife alright? Did you need Dr. Clarkson to come to the cottage? If so, I can get Carson to....”

Joe interrupted her worried questions.

“Ooooh no, she is fine milady.”

“Then, why are you here?” Cora seemingly confused.

“Well, milady, it concerns a certain announcement that I felt, would possibly interest his lord and ladyship, and everyone else in attendance, if you have no objection?”

Cora looked at him with very curious eyes. 

“An announcement? My goodness, I hope you haven't kept this from your wife?”

“Uh, she already knows milady. In fact she is the reason I am here tonight.”

Cora sat back slightly.

“Oh?”. 

“Yes, milady”. My wife and I agreed, that it would be most beneficial, for her ladyship to be aware, of some very unexpected news, that was recently brought to our attention, by Dr. Clarkson.”

Cora becoming even more perplexed.

“Well, now I am very curious.”

Cora thought through his words for a moment, than looked up in permission.

“Then by all means Mr. Molesley, you may go ahead and tell us this very peculiar announcement you have.” Cora then began signalling everyone else in attention. “Robert, everyone, Molesley here has come tonight to make an announcement, that he and his wife feel would be most important for us to know about.” 

Cora's hand motioned for him to begin. “Mr. Molesley”.

He suddenly felt like he was about to address a whole congregation. He began moving his hands together in nervousness but summoned up as little courage as he could muster and began. 

“Uh, yes, well.....I wanted to come here tonight, to inform his lord and ladyship, that after an examination from Dr. Clarkson, it appears that with the utmost shock and pleasure for myself and Mrs. Molesley, that we will be blessed with a child in 7 months time.” 

The whole family gaped, not able to speak. Not even Violet could compose herself with this predicament. Her face now turning very blue. Mary however, looked questionable and wanted more answers.

“But how can that be possible? I thought she was the same age as mamma. I never knew a woman of her...past her prime as they say...would, or even be able to fathom imagining such a baby being born to parents as old as Mr. Molesley here.”

Cora gave her daughter a snarly stare. 

“Mary, watch your tongue. How dare you say such things. Baxter...I mean Mrs. Molesley has been in very good health and why not, she should be able to have this..... astonishing blessing in her life after so much heartbreak.”

Joe interrupted.

“Its alright milady. We also thought the same at first, but Dr. Clarkson confirmed that it was true.”

“Blimey, well that's certainly a rare confirmation if there ever was one.” Mary taking another sip from her glass of wine. 

Violet set down her glass and stumped her cane on the floor. 

“Your mother is absolutely right on this one for a change Mary.” 

Cora, smiling with appreciation. “Thankyou, Mamma”.

Violet continued.

The Molesley's have been nothing but loyal to this family and the community. Even Sr. Molesley has been very helpful with some of my past predicaments, which I do not wish to disclose here tonight, if you don't mind?. Why shouldn't poor Molesley here be happy in his married life and receive this undeniable miracle given to him by his wife who is?....I'm sorry Mr. Molesley, if you don't mind, hhhoww old exactly is your charming wife.?”

Joe became embarrassed by the question. But answered as he was asked.

“She is 42 milady.”

Violet sat back, nodding her head in acceptance, but not sure what to say next.

“Uh, I see. And I gather I remember, you are over 50, I assume?”

“Yes, milady. Will be 53 in March.”

Violet looked at Joe in apprehension, not wanting to say the wrong words.

“And, she will be able to carry this child inside her, full term, successfully I trust?”

“Oh, well, we hope so milady. Dr. Clarkson will be monitoring her the whole time, just in case there are complications for the next few months. He also mentioned, that he had never come across this before.” 

Violet smirked quietly to Robert.

“I bet he hasn't.” 

Violet looked back up at Joe and continued.

“I do hope your teaching position won't interrupt this delicate situation. By the way, how has the teaching job been going Mr. Molesley? Do you find it more satisfying then your last job as a butler and valet?”

Joe turned up a faint smile.

“It has been very satisfying milady, but of course I would never say it was more then when I was a butler/valet. I enjoyed serving you and Mr. And Mrs. Crawley for many years, which was the joy of my life. I could never repay what you all had given me.”

Violet smiled in contentment.

“And I hope your wife, the former Miss Baxter has appreciated Cora's kindness in her job as well.”

Cora gave her a stiff look of warning.

“Mamma?"

“I'm only asking how she has felt working with such a woman like you Cora. Hoping you have never overworked the poor thing, now that she is expecting.”

Cora, rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“No, Mamma, I have never caused her any such exertions that would be caused for concern ”.

Violet moved her head to face her.

“Oh, so there is some suspicions on how my daughter-in-law has treated her lady's maids. The plot has thickened.”

Cora, raised her voice a little louder.

“Mamma?”

Robert stepped in to stop their argument. 

“Well...I'm sure Mr. Molesley would like to get home and be with his darling wife at this very delicate time. Don't you think so Mamma, Cora?” 

They both silenced and looked back at Robert and Mr. Molesley.

“Yes, of course. Please send my congratulations to Mrs. Molesley. And well done to you both. Tell her that I can get Mrs. Hughes to assist me when the time comes, she won't have to worry at all about that.”

“Thankyou milady, I will tell her that.”

Robert approached and shook his hand. “Well done Mr. Molesley, all the best to you and your wife. If there is anything you need, Mr. Carson here will be happy to oblige, won't you Carson?”

Carson looked in surprise, but acknowledged his boss. 

“Yes, of course my lord.”

“Well, If there was nothing else, Carson will get your hat and coat, and show you to the door. I do hope I will be able meet with your Mrs. Molesley and personally give her my congratulations. “ 

Joe smiled in gratitude.

“Thankyou my lord, I'm sure she will like that very much.”

Robert put a hand on his shoulder. “As will I”. 

“Well Goodnight my lord, miladies.” Joe nodding his head.

“Goodnight Mr. Molesley, and well done again.”

Mr. Carson walked him to the door, very impressed this time. He began handing his coat and hat. “I'm sorry about my coldness back there Mr. Molesley. I am very pleased with this news. I wish you both every happiness on your new bundle of joy.”

Joe extended his hand, and Mr. Carson took it.

“Thankyou Mr. Carson, I wish I could say the same for myself. I am still in shock, even after these last few hours.”

Mr. Carson touched his shoulder. “There is no worst for the wicked, but don't worry, I'm sure this will all make sense to you very soon. I know Mrs. Hughes and the others downstairs will be thrilled for you and your wife.” 

Joe smiled in appreciation.

“I'm sure they will be, but I'm not so sure about Thomas. Knowing him he'll probably send reinforcements and give my wife a shocking glare.”

Joe started to become worried, but Carson reassured him.

“I will deal with him, don't you worry Mr. Molesley. I will make sure he doesn't do anything rash with your wife while she is still employed at this house. And, I know her ladyship will keep tabs on him as well to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble for her and the baby.”

Joe felt relief come over him.

“Thankyou Mr. Carson, I appreciate that very much.”

He then took his leave from the abbey and began the trek back to their cottage, not knowing how he was going to explain this event to Phyllis.


	3. Chapter 3

The evening frost tickled Joe's nose, awakening him from past thought. His body beginning to shiver, as the present came back through his conscious, notifying the former footman of how long he was standing in the cold air for. He was about to look at his watch, when he suddenly heard tiny whispers of a babies' cry through their bedroom window. His face lit up in momentary surprise and relief, hoping his darling wife had survived the ordeal. He knew she was a strong woman who came through more horrific events than this, to have her being taken away now. As he motioned back into the house, anxiously taking off his hat and coat, he noticed Mrs. Crawley descend the stairs glowing in over-joyous news. Joe signalled up to his former employer in anticipation. 

“Congratulations Mr.Molesley, your wife has given birth to a beautiful baby girl.” 

Joe stood there overwhelmed for a few moments before looking back up at Mrs. Crawley.

“A...a girl?” Joe beside himself with inner joy and surprise.

And...my wife...is she?” Joe deeply worried for her condition.

“She's absolutely fine. There was alot of struggle, but she got through it like a very determined woman. I was so amazed of how she refused to give up, barring down with such force through such tremendous pain and suffering. I must say Mr. Molesley, you catched yourself an extraordinary lady. Well Done”. 

“Thankyou, milady.”

There was momentary silence between them. Joe starting to become impatient.

“Uh...may I see her, milady?” Joe's hands anxious in excited permission.

“Oh, yes, of course you should, Mr. Molesley. Where is my head. I will lead you up to her now.”

They had just turned a small corner, towards a large bedroom, where him and his wife formally occupied, until a new visitor arrived. He slowly began stepping towards the bed, as he saw a large blanket being tightly held by his wife sitting up. She gave her beloved husband a tired curved smile, and motioned him to come closer. 

“Are you alright, my love?” Joe seeing his wife's flushed appearance.

“I am fine, a little worst for wear from this little one, but I am fine.” 

Joe sat closely to his wife and the bundle of joy within her hands.

Phyllis tilted the opened blanket in Joe's direction. He softly flattened a corner of the fabric.”

“Well, what have we here then?”

She touched her tiny daughter's cheek.

“May I introduce your new beautiful baby girl papa?”  
Joe's eyes began to swell, as he studied her tiny features. He couldn't believe that this tiny miracle that him and Phyllis created was theirs. He looked back at Phyllis with pure admiration.

“Oh Phyllis, she's perfect, just like her mother.” He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.

“And apparently as stubborn as her father, from what I had to endure to get this little one out my fragile body. She seemed to just refuse to come into the world on this night, so I had to edge her on more than I ever realized. I hope she will pay me back for this, when she is old enough to realize, how her poor mother struggled to push her stubborn side out from sheer agony.”

Joe held her hand and gently stroked his daughter's tiny face.

“Well, I'm sure she will apologize, if I have anything to say about it.”

Phyllis seemed disappointed for a moment.

“I wish you were able to be with me and help me through this, but Mrs. Crawley here was just wonderful. I can now see why her and the late Matthew Crawley thought of you so highly and looked after you in their house for so long.”

Mrs. Crawley spoke in the middle of her voice.

“Well, we were very lucky to have his such devoted service as long as we did, before my poor son died.” But, if it weren't for these revelations, he never would have met you my dear in such close proximity at the big house, and for that I have been most humbled indeed.”

Phyllis smiled thoughtfully towards Mrs. Crawley words.

“Thankyou milady, I think I would wholeheartedly agree with that observation as well.” Phyllis and Joe giving loving smiles to eachother. 

Dr. Clarkson finished packing all of his instruments in his bag and walked towards the new happy parents. 

“Your wife did extremely well Mr. Molesley, I can concur with Mrs. Crawley. There was a small breach however, nothing serious mind you, but I was able to correct it in time for the baby to be born safely. I must say Mrs. Molesley, for a woman of your age, you did an exceptional job with all the contractions and pain to finally bring this little human into the world. I don't think any other woman of your calibur would have been able to do the same. You have a very strong wife here Mr. Molesley.”

“I always thought so.” Joe blinking lovingly to his wife.

“In the meantime, I hope you will follow my instructions of staying in bed tonight, and not overexert yourself. Let your husband take care of everything you need for now. You may experience some fatigue and uneasiness as you recover from this ordeal. But, I'm sure within a week, you should be back to your normal ladysmaid duties once again, and in full motherhood for this little one as well. Would you like me to announce your new arrival to his lord and ladyship?”

Phyllis and Joe looked at eachother in thought. Joe spoke up.

“Yes, thankyou Dr. Clarkson, that would be most kind of you.”

Dr. Clarkson and Mrs. Crawley started motioning to the door to take their leave.

“Well, if there was nothing else, I will inform them and look on you both in a few days. Goodnight to you.”

Mrs. Crawley looked back at them with contentment.

“She really is a beautiful baby. Take good care of your wife Molesley, and, just enjoy your new addition to the family. I am so happy for you both. Goodnight, and well done again.

Mrs. Molesley replied over her as she left.

“Thankyou milady, Goodnight.”

Then, in a split second, everything seemed very quiet and surreal, except for their babies's tiny moans. Joe continuing to sit by his wife, still entranced by his new daughter. 

“My god Phyllis, she is so beautiful that I may just sit here for the rest of the night, with my now two beautiful girls.” He kissed her on the forehead, not wanting for this moment to end between them.

Phyllis touched his face to get his attention. 

“Well, I don't think you will be able to do that for long my dear husband, since this little one and her very tired mother, will need to rest and to put this little miracle into the cot that you tirelessly put together for hours.”

Joe, woke up from her words.

“Oh, yes, of course, how silly of me”. 

He then gently took their little baby from Phyllis's grip and motioned to a nearby cot, softly lowering her into the structure. He smiled warmly as he watched her tiny body quiver, moving side to side, until she succumbed to her first deep sleep. Phyllis unknowingly began feeling a sense of detachment and wanted to be near her and Joe. She gently began removing the covers that consumed her and began standing up slowly. When Joe looked back, he noticed Phyllis trying to get up and immediately jumped towards her to lever her feet, not letting her fall too suddenly. They slowly motioned back to the cot, and for the rest of the night, just stood there relishing their beautiful miracle that was now alive in their home.


	4. Chapter 4

“And this is the Parlour....”. 

Phyllis now softly holding her tiny daughter, as she began walking her through their little cottage. Motioning towards different areas, until they reached a back window, facing a small garden. It wasn't much to look at, than just dirty piles of snowbanks and dripping icicles covering a nearby archway. But, she knew this tiny human would soon see a transformation come spring.

Phyllis pointed to their backyard, gently motioning the small blanket upwards. 

“Yes, I know it looks ugly now, but just you wait til spring my little one, then you will really see mountains of flowers covering that pretty pastel archway over there. Your daddy is just wonderful with gardening you know, and I have no doubt he will also teach you when you are old enough. Parrish the thought.”

As she looked back down warmly, she noticed a tiny smile begin forming over her daughter's lips. 

Phyllis's mouth opened in excited delight. 

“Well now, was that just a big smile you gave to your mummy?

A few seconds later, Phyllis then thought of her last words.

Or, could it possibly be because I just mentioned your daddy?”

Phyllis studied her face more closely.

I-II think that smile was definitely for your daddy. Speaking of which, he should be back very soon, and I have no doubt, he'll just want to devour you, once he walks through that door.”

As she passed a levelled clock on the fireplace mantle, she made her way to their settee, as Phyllis began feeling weak and flushed again. She had still been following the doctor's orders, in letting Joe see to her, after returning from his morning classes, at the schoolhouse. It had been very kind of Mr. Dawes to give him the rest of the afternoons off, to just focus on his family, and until she was able to tend to her ladyship again. They both treasured being together as much as they could, relishing in their new babies company and their own. It had only been a few days, but it felt like months, as she began lying further back, feeling the weakness consume her with her tiny child still in her arms. As she continued waiting for Joe, she began closing her eyes and noticed her mind travel back to that first night, thinking what they would call their new arrival.

“Joe? What do you think about the name Flora?” Phyllis taking her daughter out of the cot for the fifth time, feeling restless and overtired. 

Joe half asleep in their bed, waking to her soft ringing voice in his ear.

“Whhhatt....what did you say dear?” His eyes squinting from a small lamp, faintly lit on her side of the bed table. 

Phyllis gently rocking her, before breaking into a yawn. 

“The name Flora, whattttt do you think about Flora?”

Joe now beginning to sit up in temporary grogginess, focusing on her last words.

“What about the name Flora?” Joe asked.

“Well, for one thing it would be like saying flower.”

Joe contemplated that thought for a moment and cringed at the idea.

“No, I don't think I would want our daughter to be known as a type of plant, picked by her father or grandfather in our garden.” 

Phyllis contemplating his words.

“No, you're probably right, my love. It's a bad idea.”

Phyllis then thought very hard again, continuing to calm the child.

“Then...how about.....Annamae? It sounds very nice and she would also be named after our Anna.”

Joe's stomach suddenly dropped at that suggestion, but managed to reply in relaxed kindness.

“Yes, that is a very pretty name as well, but darling, you do remember me telling you, how I once became attracted to her, and how she turned me down for the then complicated Mr. Bates. It left me heartbroken, until you miraculously came into my life. So, no dear, I don't think for the life of me I would want to be reminded of that, I would much rather, just be reminded of yours, and our child's instead.”

Joe began motioning out of the bed and close to her and the baby. Wrapping her in a half embrace while looking down at his baby girl in her arms.

“Yes, you're probably right dear, that wouldn't be fair on you.”

There was momentary silence between them, until Joe suddenly had a thought.

“Phyllis? What about something like Mira. I know, you never heard of it before, and neither have I. But many years ago, I somehow happened to came across it, from a certain Spanish textbook, and found it to apparently mean “miracle” in their language.”

Phyllis now perplexed and confused by this unheard name.

“How on earth did you ever come across a Spanish book my love? I don't understand.”

Joe drew up a humorous smile. But explained diligently.

“Well, back in my 20's, I always wished I could see the world and learn all its many languages. So, on one of my days off, I ventured to York and came across an old Spanish textbook, just laying on the floor, in some library. As I picked it up and began skimming through the lines, I instantly realized I wanted to learn it, that is, until, sometime after, I started accumulating more work in my footman duties. Then, before I knew it, the text became a distant memory. Strange, I never really thought about it til now. “

Phyllis cuddling more into his embrace, intertwining her free fingers into his.

“Well, for what its worth, I think it's a lovely name, and our little daughter was certainly a miracle, in the most unexpected of circumstances.”

Joe smiled as he rubbed his thumb on his daughter's forehead. 

“Yes, she most certainly was.”

Phyllis drew her eyes towards the ceiling in thoughtful contemplation, reciting the full name, while still in her husband's arms.

“Mira Molesley. That does have a nice ring to it. I just hope she will like it, when she is old enough to understand.”

Joe kissed Phyllis's cheek in assurance.

“Oh, I'm sure she will, but if not, we could always end up calling her something like, Fred.”

Phyllis lightly slapped him on the chest as to not wake their daughter in her arms. Now succumbed in soft laughter.

“Joe Molesley! How can you say such things, calling our daughter Fred. What would the villagers say? You my dear husband, are just a very silly man. But, I have always loved you for it.”

They leaned in and kissed eachother softly, not disturbing the child. 

As their laughter faded, Phyllis gently lowered their little Mira back into her cot as her crying subsided, continuing to be entranced by her tiny features. 

“Well, Mira Molesley it is then. Little Mira.” Joe and Phyllis looking at eachother in embraced agreement.”

A few moments later, Joe realized how long Phyllis was standing, and in deep concern for his wife, slowly edged her back to bed, but this time, in eachothers arms, content they had now chosen a name for their sweet new addition, Mira.


End file.
